


Christmas Wish

by Fangirltothefullest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yeah knowing me theres gonna be some angst, also there's like some sad, but so much cute stuff too, mostly fluff though and roman being so loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: Patton always spends every Christmas alone but not this time as his world is turned upside down when an affectionate elf shows up claiming to be the Claus of Wishes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders / Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 44
Kudos: 129





	1. Cookies

Christmas is a time of happiness, a time of cookies and mistletoe, laughter and smiles. It is a time for people to get together with their families and to share in the joy of togetherness and love. While not everyone celebrates the same things or believes in the same things, the time of year is still pushed to be a time of caring and giving and no one does that better than Patton Heartly. 

Every year he spends countless hours baking tray after tray of sugar cookies, hand decorating them with love. He cuts them into fun little shapes and makes sure some are perfect to the image they'd been cut as (perfect presents and reindeer and Christmas bulbs and Santas), and he makes the rest into fun little designs (his favourite is turning the sled into looking like festive chickens). Thousands of cookies tied into pretty little packages until he's covered in flour, full of frosting and has a tongue stained with colours. 

Then, when every cookie is perfect and packaged, he makes thousands of cards. They're small and simple but he tries to make every single one just a little bit special. It takes him days to get everything together and everyone at the animal shelter where he works knows he saves up his days off until that time of year so he can take the time to do this. 

His boss once didn't let him take the time off and all his coworkers were protesting and adamant he got the time off because he wasn't doing it just to rest, oh no, he had a very important job to do! 

You see Patton Heartly doesn't make the cookies for himself, nor does he make them to sell. As soon as his cute little cookies are neatly packaged and perfect, he spends the whole week going from place to place to bring the cookies and spread the joy of love. 

He hits up Dr. Picani, a dear dear friend of his who works at the mental institute, providing cookies for in patients who have checked themselves in and are recovering. He gives them to Remy, his friend who works nights at the old people's homes so those who don't get to have relatives visit or who are alone know that someone out there cares. He gives them to Larry and Dot who work at the ER so they can give them to the long term patients that are recovering. He sends them to Elliott, the young person working shifts at the Orphanage. He hits up every institution, hospital and foundation he can think of because if anyone should feel good during Christmas time, it's those who already feel alone the rest of the time. 

He always insists that no one know it a him who made the cookies. Each note is special and kind but anonymous because that's the point. Patton doesn't want to be known, and thus far everyone's kept his secret for the past 5 years of him doing this. 

"You know... you're very kind." Dr. Picani says gently. "They often ask who to thank and I can never tell them." 

"I know, Emile but that's the point. I'd rather them know someone loves them than have them know it's me. Credit isn’t why I do this." Patton smiles softly, handing over the last box. "Make sure you tell them-" 

"I know, I know. That it's from _Santa."_ Dr. Picani chuckles. "I promise. You spend an awful lot of money on this Patton, are you sure you have enough?" 

The other just smiles. "Now now, I'll have none of that. These are little miracles and you remember it that way! Enjoy your share, ok? Happy Holidays Emile!" 

"Happy Holidays Patton!" 

Patton loves this time of year because he can make everyone around him feel loved. No matter how lonely he feels himself, he knows he's made hundreds of people smile. Maybe some see the gift and truly think it's Santa! He certainly daydreams about all the smiling little kids faces when they see their treats. It warms his soul to know he's making a difference. That’s why he saves up so much money to do this every year.

Sometimes he has people help him deliver the cookies but no matter what he always goes to the orphanage himself and takes the boxes up. It's always at night so the children don't know who delivers it and he tries to keep it as discreet as possible. He always calls ahead to warn them and this time Elliott is there to meet him directly. They look tired but they have a huge smile on their face. "You have no idea how much they're gonna love this." They tell Patton.

"I can guess!" 

The two carry the boxes in and Elliot cracks their back. "Thanks for this Pat. The kids are gonna be so happy tomorrow." 

"It's the least I can do." Patton looks around the building that holds his own childhood memories. "If someone had done that for me when I was here so long ago, I think it would have made it a little easier, you know?" 

Elliott gently places their hand on Patton's arm and the warm smile on Patton's face that had turned nostalgic, loses the soft sadness that had started to creep. "What are you gonna do this holiday season? It's Christmas Eve and you're out at 8pm delivering cookies to kids without homes. That's extremely generous. Your family must be so proud, but you should get back so you can spend it with people you love."

The sadness returns but Patton hides it with practiced ease and he nods. It’s not his place to make others worry about him, specifically on holidays when they need to feel the love and happiness that the world is capable of bringing, even when most of the year it can feel like it doesn’t have much of that at all. "Yeah. But this….. It's something I look forward to every year. Spreading joy, I mean; spreading love. I should get going though. Lots to do! I have one more stop before I turn in for the night." 

Elliott doesn’t miss the way he skirted the subject, but they aren't about to pry. "Well you go and have a good holiday ok?"

"You too. Thanks for meeting me at such a late hour! I know you need to be home with your dad right now." 

Elliott laughs. "Nah it's ok, he thought it was nice what we're doing and I'll be home soon anyways. Have a good night Pat." 

"Night Elliott! Happy Holidays!" 

"Happy Holidays!" Patton heads to his car and misses the way Elliot turns to the shadowed part of the back alley where the cookies had been delivered. 

_“That’s him? ”_

“Yeah, that’s Patton. You’ll make sure he’s accepted?” Elliot’s eyes sparkle in the glow of the light from the street lamp off the snow. “He’s the kindest person I’ve ever met.” 

“Trust me,” the figure replies, gold threads glinting in the dark as they draw a finger to their lips and wink. “I know.” With a flurry of snowflakes, the figure disappears and Elliott grins to theirself.

The last stop always makes Patton's heart ache as he trudges through the snow on the ground, the chill biting at him from all sides. He pulls his coat closer and shivers, cold gnawing at his bones. He's so friendly and kind but like a lot of people, Patton Heartly doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas Eve with. He’s as alone in this world as a person can get on Christmas Eve.

Carefully he makes his way in the dark of the dimly lit graveyard and stops. 

All around him snow is falling gently, kindly taking sound with it and filling it with a beautiful peaceful silence. 

He takes the last little bit of cookies out of their plastic and sets them gently on the grave beneath his feet: a tree, a present and a chicken, and stands back up, reading the names of his parents. 

He always makes these last ones as special as he can and he fights the tears that inevitably come. "Merry Christmas mama…… papa….. I'm trying to be the very best I can be for you. I'm trying to be the son you'll be proud of." He clears his throat and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I miss you…." Silence follows him and he misses the figure that watched him from a distance.

He sniffles and wipes his eyes, the tears frigid on his face and he sighs, hot puffs of breath coming out as mist in the cold. "It's lonely……" he clears off some of the snow and sits, tracing their names engraved on the headstone. "I never thought it would continue to be so lonely without you." He had convinced himself a long time ago on that first Christmas Eve after they were gone from his life, that even though they left him, he wouldn't be lonely forever. But that had been years ago. Years of quietly hoping through the Christmas Eve's of his teenage years that someone would adopt him. Years of working through his early 20s to support himself. Years of making friends who had loving families to go home to. Years of dating and it never working out. Years and years of unending loneliness and the unwillingness to intrude on another family’s space.

Somehow through all of it Patton thought 'maybe this is the year I’ll not be alone on Christmas Eve' and yet that never seemed to happen. Even now in the cold night air in the graveyard being covered by gently falling snow, he is alone. But he’s not completely heartbroken, there’s still a sense of good will that he had done a good thing again.

Mid 20s he realized his job was steady enough to save and so he started making cookies for the orphanage he grew up in from the time he was 12. Then he made it for the hospital and the elderly homes and it just grew from there. 

And yet for all his work and all his efforts never once did he let the people whom he did it for know it was him. 

That's not the point. 

If he can't be happily surrounded by family on Christmas, surrounded by people who love him, the least he can do is be content knowing others feel less lonely than he does. 

He wipes his eyes and gives that frigid headstone a kiss. "Night mama, night papa. May your Christmas morning be sparkling and bright ok?" He stuffs his hands into his pockets and heads for his car. 

The drive to his apartment is quiet and uneventful and he's careful of the snow and ice. It takes ages to get home but he'd rather be safe than sorry. His apartment is quiet when he closes the door and the loneliness really settles in. It’s almost midnight. He can't have pets in the apartment even if he wasn't allergic because of his landlord and he can't have a fish because he feels like he wouldn't be home enough to give it enough love. 

He takes his coat off and makes himself coco. He has a little tree and turns the lights on, hoping for some festive feelings. There are no presents colorfully wrapped, and he's too tired to put on Christmas music. 

So he sits in the warming apartment and watches the lights on the tree. Giving to others makes him feel good, but he's still lonely and it doesn't stop the hurt of missing his parents when the clock says it’s midnight, officially Christmas Day and he has no one to visit except the old people in the homes and the two he really admired were no longer with him. 

That first Christmas without his parents had been so hard, all alone in that orphanage. Yeah there were other kids and the staff, and they tried to make it a happy time but Patton had been miserable. He felt so isolated and sad. 

The ache faded with time but times like this when he couldn’t quite drown the loneliness, he felt worse. "I'm sorry…." He mumbles to no one, and even he's not sure why he's apologizing as the tears fall down his cheeks. "This should be a happy time but all I end up doing every year is crying…." 

"There's no need to apologize, my love~" 

Patton yelps at the sound of another distinctly human voice coming from in front of him and he looks up from his coco to see a most beautiful young man crowned in a poinsettia wreath. His beautiful white-and-gold-embroidered red robes drape on him loosely and he sits on the coffee table, watching Patton with a smile. He's decidedly barefoot and his lovely reddish brown hair curls about his handsome face in a fluffy mess beneath the wreath. "W-what?!" Patton rubs his palms over his eyes, shoving up his glasses in the process and when he pulls them back down, thinking the illusion must have appeared out of his lonely lamenting _doesn't_ fade, he blanks. "How did you-"

"Get into your apartment? Don't you worry about that; _why_ I'm here is much more important than how I got in!" He laughs and it's like bells to Patton's ears. He's too shocked to do anything but stammer in response for a moment. "Partridge got your tongue, darling?" 

"Who the heck are you and why are you on my coffee table!" Patton might be dumbfounded but he's not stupid and he immediately rushes to try and reach for his phone, ready to call the police. 

"Now now, none of that." The man raises a hand and Patton's phone immediately goes dead. He desperately tries to turn it on but the young man just smiles. Patton curls into himself, unsure and actually rather scared. 

"Whatever is going on please just let me wake up….. isn't it bad enough to be alone on Christmas than to have nightmares too?" He plops onto the couch helpless. "Look kiddo, whatever you are please just….. take whatever you want in the house, I don't have much, all my savings go to cookies so like if it's money you want, you can have the tv….." 

The intruder laughs and stands, gracefully moving about the modest living room. "Oh Patton darling you really are something! I'm not here for your trinkets, I'm here because it's time you started being recognized for what you do." Patton, truly confused, watches him flounce about the dark living room, illuminated by the tree lights. "I am _Roman_ , Claus of Wishes!" 

"Cause of what now?" He feels so lost. Why would this person just break into his house? Whos is this Roman? Why does he look like he came from a Christmas costume shop?

"Wishes darling! Claus of wishes! Your heart was crying out to me so loudly!" He drags his hand to his forehead dramatically as if swooning. “Crying out so loud! Oh I need you!” 

"I'm sorry kiddo, er... _Roman…._ I'm really tired…. It's like almost midnight….. if you're not going to take my tv…. Why… are you here?" 

The other just beams. "It IS midnight and that’s important! You are too good for what you've suffered, too kind for the loneliness you feel. A worse soul would be angry during times like this, angry that your fellow humans caused the death of your parents, angry that you could do nothing to stop them from leaving you behind. And instead you chose to make certain other children, other people big and small, would not suffer the loneliness you seem unable to escape from.” He grabs hold of Patton's hands and holds them, looking at him as he draws near with such delight and Patton's cheeks heat at the distance. This man is very pretty and very sweet, but so confusing! “Your kindness is what drew me to you Patton. I'm the Claus of Wishes after all." He lets go and turns in a circle, just so full of energy. He looks back at Patton and his dramatic appearance softens as he smiles with a fondness Patton hasn't seen since his parents died. It makes his heart ache. Something about this man isn't threatening, nor is he scary. In fact he's radiating so much warmth Patton's whole body feels drawn to his light. "You have a compassion and kindness that brings such good things to others. Even your wish is the simplest one… to not be alone tonight as you have been so many nights before. So I am fulfilling your wish and I am taking you to meet the others!"

"Others?" Patton is awestruck hearing all of that. How did this man know all of this?! 

"Yes of course! You did not think I was the only one did you?" 

"Only one? Of- of what?" 

Roman rolls his eyes but it's lighthearted. He holds out his hand. "We are going to meet them now ok? I promise if you come with me you won't ever be alone on Christmas Eve again."

Patton's head screams that it is a terrible idea to trust a complete stranger, but his heart yearns for the company and his soul burns with the pressing need to understand what Roman is talking about. So he hesitantly takes his hand and suddenly the world is shifting all around them as he is pressed to Roman's chest. "Hold on tight!" 

Before Patton can say ‘Avocado Beans!’ He finds himself sitting suddenly in a beautiful red and gold sleigh and his eyes become wide as saucers. There leading the sleigh are four absolutely beautiful solid white reindeer with gorgeous golden bells that take off in a flash. Up up up into the sky Patton is dragged and he shrieks and holds into Roman for dear life, yelping in terror. "YOU'RE _SANTA?!_ " He shrieks and Roman laughs once again like tinkling chimes, his beautiful skin a gorgeous contrast to the snow falling around them.

"Goodness darling we have so much to explain!" 

_"We?! "_

"Hold on!" Roman warns with barely enough time to let Patton squeeze him tighter as he clacks the reins. "Go pretties go! Higher!" 

Up and up they fly; farther and faster into the blizzard, the cold getting worse until Patton buries his head into Roman's robes and whimpers. Then, as soon as it started, the cold that bites at his face ebbs and suddenly the weather is more mild. He chances a glance and through smudged glasses he gasps. The clouds are far below them, gorgeous moonlight above where the wonderful stars, more than Patton has ever seen in his entire life, can be seen. The bespectacled man reaches out on instinct as if he could touch the stars and then draws his hand back when Roman chuckles. 

The sky lights with gorgeous colors, the aurora a spectacular sight when it springs seemingly from nowhere. Patton didn't think it was possible to see it here but then he realizes what he's seeing and his breath hitches.

Speeding towards them is breathtaking silver sleigh, the aurora cascading out behind it and Patton finds that the sleigh he is in is also casting an aurora! The second sleigh, pulled by four black reindeer, pulls up alongside them. "What are you doing?! You're off course Roman!" The sleigh driver calls and Patton leans forward, shocked to see another Santa!

"I finished early, Stormcloud! I'm headed back!" 

"He's not going to be happy about this!" Dark hair and pale features, this one doesn't look like a typical Santa save that his deep purple clothes are fluffed at the neck and hands like depictions of Santa in red. He seems to frown when he sees Patton, but Patton doesn't get a very good look at him before the other is moving away. 

"Fine. Logan's gonna give you hell!" 

"Language…." Patton says without thinking and the other smirks where Patton doesn’t see it before moving off and disappearing into the night. 

"Alright puffball, one more time, hold on tightly!" Roman calls and Patton does so but this time he watches, seeing the world burst into aurora borealis colours before his eyes as the sleigh jolts and suddenly-

**BOOM!!**

The sleigh steadily comes to a stop. Patton watches the world turn to ice and cold as the aurora dies down. He shivers madly, shellshocked. This is one heck of a dream. But he's led graciously out of the sleigh by Roman and the strong arms of the young man steadies him when his knees threaten to give out. Once more Patton realizes his cheeks are heating and soon the bewildered Patton finds himself wandering through what looks like a stable as short elves start to unhook the reindeer and lead them to stalls, cleaning and brushing them. 

"This can't be real. This _isn't_ real. This is a kid's dream. Santa isn't….."

"Oh trust me." Roman grins, pushing another door open. "It's real, and so is he. But for now I need you to-"

"Roman!" Patton turns, still bewildered as a finely dressed man comes marching down the hall. It's only in the light that Patton realizes that both of these two have distinctly pointed ears and sparkling freckles across their faces in gold and silver respectfully. This newcomer is covered in snow on his shoulders and has green holly leaves wreathed in his black hair. His robes are a deep wonderful blue, rich and beautifully embroidered with snowflakes in shiny silver. "Virgil tells me you brought a human, you know what the boss says about that!" 

"Oh hush, you bespectacled chest-butt roasting." Roman waves a hand. "This one is different. This one isn't like any old human." 

Logan sighs. "I shall be the judge of that." He towers over Patton as he looks down past black glasses and Patton suddenly feels like he is eight again and all alone. 

This was a bad idea and everything is so overwhelming that tears start to flood his eyes. "I'm sorry!" He blurts, panicked. He's in an unknown place with unknown people, exhausted, shocked and cold. He just rode on a sleigh for corn’s sake! He feels like this is a dream but no matter how hard he pinches himself he isn't waking up and the darkened mark in his hand just keeps getting worse. "I- I didn't mean to, I just- and he said that I didn't have to be alone, I just didn't want to be a-alone you see and… oh gosh…. I'm so sorry, you can take me back if you need to, I don't want to get anyone in trouble!" 

The blue-clad elf (for surely they must be elves with pointy ears like that) stares at him, looking him over and Patton caves at the intense look, finally just breaking into quiet sobs. He's almost 30, he should be able to handle a look like that and yet he feels so out of his depth here. This young man looks around his age and yet his eyes seem so old and wise and he can't bear to look at him directly. Finally the man sighs, moved by the tears. "Very well. Bring him to Thomas. We will let him decide." Patton hears him walking off but there are gentle hands cupping his shoulders and he looks up to see Roman’s fond and loving smile. 

“Don’t cry darling, he’s very intimidating but he’s good, I promise. You are meant to be here. If anyone is going to be in trouble for that it’s me, not you. Ok? Come here.” He pulls Patton into his arms and the touch is like fire and ice and kindness and love all at once. Patton doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. He’s almost 30 and yet he feels kind of like a scared little kid right now, clinging to Roman for dear life. 

The gentle hand in his hair is soothing but Patton finally pulls back. “I’m… I mean… thank you Roman.” 

“Of course.” He replies.

“Hey um… how… do you know me? What’s going on? This is real right? I didn’t get into some accident or fall asleep?” 

“It is _very_ real.” Roman takes his hand, so tactile and touchy and Patton can’t help but live for it as he leads him down the hall where it opens to a great wide space with a gigantic slowly spinning globe of white marble and bronze. “It might surprise you to know my dear, but this is the North Pole! Well, the North American Division anyways.” He leans against the rim of the base that holds the globe and little lights flicker on its surface. “As I said my dear, I am a Claus.” 

“So… Santa?” Patton shivers and Roman notices, pulling his coat off and wrapping the heavy fabric around his shoulders as he guides him to one of the tiny stools the elves use to sit on. 

“Not quite.” His outfit under the coat is a beautiful red sweater and pants. “You see, there’s kind of a system. Logan, that stuffy man you just met, is much better at explaining and he shall give you the down low as it were on how things work up here. But for now… all I can say is that in the hierarchy of things, a Claus spreads their special brand of goodness throughout the world. In my case… wishes. It’s my job to grant them~” 

“So… that’s why you granted my wish?” Patton asks. “To not be alone I mean.” 

“That’s exactly why!” Roman sends a hand through his hair to ruffle it gently and with fondness. “I have known about you for a long time but your wish has never been so strong as it was tonight. I simply couldn’t just leave you there on Christmas Eve, a most magical night, to let you be so sad and by yourself.” 

Patton looks around the space with a dazed kind of awe. This is all very new. Exciting! But also confusing and shocking. “Roman um… that other elf person, Logan, said that I needed to meet Thomas? To let him decide?” He tilts his head. “What did he mean?” 

“Oh sugarplum! Thomas gets to decide if we can keep you~!” Roman stands and stretches, offering a hand and Patton takes it, confused. 

“Keep?” 

“Yes darling this way, this way~!”

Roman is quite fast and Patton yelps as he’s taken once again along for the ride. They go past the globe area into a large set of doors that part for Roman without him needing to push them and within is a large room filled with file cabinets and papers strewn all about. There’s a desk somewhere under the mess, ornate and beautiful, and sitting at the desk, reading one of the papers is another elf. He wears a rather nice and traditional Santa red, unlike Roman whose coat is a much deeper and richer colour. The man’s face is gentle and kind and he has freckles all across his nose, dusty brown hair peeking from the fluff of his hat. Patton's first thought could have been 'Santa' as he did with the others, but he is becoming more cautious of the concept. After all, none of them seem to have the trademark beard and while that might not be how the real Santa would look, he's kind of hoping it is. 

“Thomas!” Roman calls and the man looks up with a sparkle in his eye. 

“Roman, it’s so good to see you, how was your trip? Did you make any…. um… Roman who is that?” He peers out at Patton who's cheeks heat in his blush and curls into the coat Roman had provided him. He is much smaller than Roman is and he looks as if he is swimming in the garment. 

“This lovely person is Patton!” Roman replies and walks to him, hugging his shoulders from the side. “He is lovely is he not? And oh Thomas you should have seen him so lonely on Chistmas Eve!” 

The other man eyes him a moment. “Roman you know humans aren’t allowed to be here. It’s a pleasure Patton, I’m sure, and I’m sure you’re lovely but you must understand that this is a sacred place, a place of magic and no one should come here unless…." But he pauses his words when he can see the tears start to form in Patton's eyes. 

"I'm sorry…." He says softly. "I…. I didn't mean to call out to Roman….." he's already confused, already tired and thinking maybe this is a dream. It's late and he spent most of the days leading up to this making cookies and getting little sleep to do so. If this isn't real he just wants to wake up. 

But a piece of him was happy before. Happy knowing that someone magical came to him of all people; little insignificant Patton. To be told he shouldn't have called out, that his cries were not worthy of this magical experience, to be told he should have stayed home…. well, that just hurt. 

He pulls from Roman's arms and takes a step towards the door, pulling the coat off. "Please take me home Roman." His voice is quiet and resolved and Roman tenses. 

The elf gasps dramatically in indignation. "I am offended you would even think for one moment that this is your fault! Patton darling, you're not in trouble." He approaches him and tries to pull the coat back over the humans shoulders but he pushes away and curls his arms around himself. Finally Roman sighs. "Thomas, this is not an ordinary human, this one spent over a week preparing cookies to give to orphanages and nursing homes, hospitals and homeless people. He spent his last change giving it to a man on a bus who didn't have enough fare to get home." His eyes sparkle as he talks and Patton's embarrassment heats his face. "This young man did all of this out of the goodness of his heart and spent Christmas Eve as he always spends it, alone. I could not let such a kind soul stay by himself, Thomas. You know as well as I do that makes him Claus material." He reaches over and squeezes Patton's hand. "Think about it please. We will leave you be…. But tonight, regardless if he is human or not, he is staying with me. I'll not have him spend even one more second alone.

Patton feels his face heat. He doesn't know why Roman is doing this but it makes his heart soar. He wants to be here, even if it's just for one night, but the curious look that Thomas is giving him makes him uncomfortable. He can't read him, he doesn't know what he wants and even now Patton wishes to trust Roman but he doesn't quite understand his motives. 

"It is late and we are all very busy from tonight's festivities." Thomas says and lifts his paper again, which Patton realizes quickly is a letter. "I shall discuss this later with the Boss. For now…. go and get something warm to drink and sleep. The human, Patton, looks frozen to the bone." He gives them both an encouraging smile but Patton isn't sure what to think anymore so he just lets Roman pull him back through the doors with a thank you. 

After a few more minutes walking down the hall, Patton stalls and pulls his hand away. "I got you in trouble." He states. "You should have left me in my apartment Roman. This…." He looks around at the majesty of the place. "This isn't for me. I appreciate you bringing me but I could have managed, I do every year. It's been a lot of fun being here, so magical and wonderful….. not being alone for once on Christmas Eve has been amazing! But I think you should take me home."

Roman sighs and shakes his head. "You are _meant_ to be here." He insists. "I do _not_ make mistakes." He gently takes his hand and moves to kiss the dark knuckles, but doesn't do so until Patton gives a nod, blushing deeply and thankful Roman won't see it. "Trust me when I say this is no joke or jest. I brought you here and no matter what they say, I want you here. Let me pamper you even if it is only for one night Patton. Please stay until morning at least?" 

The other finds it hard to say no. He's not had this kind of physical contact in years and he finds it really nice. "Alright." He says softly. "But it's really cold so I'm… um…. I'm keeping the coat ok?" Roman nods and once more covers him with it. He melts into the warmth. "So um… you're an elf?" 

"A Claus is an elf of sorts I suppose so… yes?" He doesn't sound very sure but he chuckles and the bell-like sound melts Patton a little as they walk. "I will get you some hot coco. It's the best thing around here to lift your spirits and warm you up."

"Is it magical too?"

Roman laughs. "Indeed it is! You ate quite clever." He takes him into a large mess hall decorated to the nines for Christmas time. Trees and lights decorate the whole place, candles lit warmly and mistletoe everywhere. There's holly branches and a fireplace is lit, warming the room. Everything smells like vanilla and Patton inhales deeply. 

"Mmm, this place smells amazing." 

"It better, we make only the best of the best here. Now, what flavour would you like?" Roman leads Patton to a large chocolate fountain display with a plethora of spouts. Each one has a different coloured handle and Patton beams. He can smell so many different sweet chocolatey scents. "Each spout is a different flavour. Would you like me to tell you what they are darling?" 

"No I want to just pick, I love surprises!" Patton's mood has infinitely been lifted at the sight of this mess hall. It's like the whole place has been designed to make people happier! He reaches for a brownish spout and Roman hands him a mug with a snowperson painted on it. It looks downright handmade and he adores it immediately. The liquid pours from the spout at just the right temperature, not too hot and perfectly steamy. Roman leads him to a table where an assortment of different cookies are sitting. Roman waits with baited breath as Patton sits and blows the coco a couple times (amused because he knows the drink does not need it), and then grins when Patton takes his first sip.

The moment he let's it grace his lips, Patton starts crying in earnest. His eyes are wide, all the happy memories of his childhood rushing back to him. With one sip he remembers the smell of his parents as they held him, remembers the happy Christmases he had with them. The tears fall silently and he sets the mug down to scrub his eyes with his palms. "I'm sorry I…. I shouldn't be…. I don't know why I'm crying…"

The elf touches his hand and gently rubs his thumb over his. "It's ok pattycake. Memories of home always bringing nostalgic emotions. They are happy tears?" Patton nods and smiles, drinking more and warming his whole body. "Would you like a hug?" Again Patton nods but more emphatically this time and Roman shifts around the circular table to hold him from the side. 

Suddenly Patton is crying steadily, harsh sobs as he clings to Roman and buries his face in his sweater, his glasses getting all messed up. He's all snot and tears, so many emotions getting the better of him. He feels love and thankfulness, feels sorrow and the feelings of missing his family. He feels sorry for making Roman have to do this and yet comforted by his presence and warmth. He feels conflicted but ultimately he feels happy and patron realizes with striking clarity that he hasn't felt fully happy in a long time. 

Giving to others always softens the loneliness and helps him feel less sad, and he knows it's truly his calling to make others happy…. but the sadness is still there and He realizes it never really leaves even when he tries to bury it. The loneliness of always being brave and alone truly takes its toll. He has no one, Patton realizes, and now there is a person here willing to hold him through his sobs? Perhaps it's too good to be true but for now it's a blessing. 

"M get'g y' sw't'r 'll sn'tty…." He mumbles and Roman laughs as he pets his head gently. 

"What was that lovebug?" 

Patton pulls back and sniffles. "I'm getting your sweater all snotty….." 

"Oh that's no trouble." Roman runs a hand over his cheek and smiles. "The coco is magical but I think seeing you cry is magical too." 

Patton frowns. "What? Why would-"

"When a person cries it's very healing." He replies. "They get to feel what they need to feel. Sometimes it hurts but the crying can help. Its good and brave to be able to cry. That's why I think tears are beautiful….. because in a way they are healing." He sighs softly and looks back down at him. "Lovebug I think it's time we get you to bed. I did whisk you away and it has been a long night. Time works very differently here after all. You've been up for hours longer than you ought to." 

Sleeping sounds amazing right now. "Yes please." He pulls the coat closer.


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I'm also working on other fics. Listened to Celtic Angels' O Come O Come Emmanuel if that wasn't clear. XD WARNING: Brief mention of death but nothing permanent cause magic is like that.

Even if the hot coco has warmed him he's still chilly and Roman doesn't give him any chance to protest as he whisks him into his arms. He suddenly finds himself carried bridal style, wrapped in a bundle of warm coat and Roman's embrace as the elf grins at him lovingly. He blushes deeply, cheeks heating as he's carried to a beautiful elevator, the doors like filigree gold and he feels them travel up and up. Soon they stop at another hall with various doors, each prettily decorated in different ways. Roman takes him to the door close to the end decorated in beautiful gold reindeers with poinsettias and peers over his shoulder. That's a pretty long hall, perhaps there are tons of people here!

But his thought derail as he's set carefully on the bed. “This is my room!” Roman declares. “Oh you are going to love it here!” 

Patton looks at him in confusion. “Roman you heard what Thomas said, he doesn’t want me here, I’m human….” 

“Ah but not for very long!” Roman insists. “You are a kind and gentle, giving person, Patton, it’s why my heart sings with your wish! You are a Claus, or… well you will be once I’ve settled things.” 

“Roman…” 

“No buts! You’re clearly exhausted. Magic travel takes a lot out of you when you are not properly magical. Sleep in my bed tonight, I don't mind. I can sleep elsewhere.” 

“That- but- Roman this is your bed! I am not going to sleep in your bed after you’ve been so kind to me!” He sits up and huffs, pouting as he crosses his arms. “You’ve been so sweet and so.. So loving! I don't understand why or how, but thank you. It’s meant the world to me. But it’s not fair to give me your bed. I can sleep on your couch! It’s huge anyways! This whole room is huge…..” He finds himself staring again, still a little overwhelmed.

“That is true.” Roman grins in response. “And the fireplace is very warm. I have a hundred blankets, which one would you like? The fluffiest? The cuddliest? Or how about the warmest?” 

Patton’s head spins. “You ask so many things so fast….” 

“I’m excited.” He shrugs but he slows down a little for Patton’s sake. “Tomorrow they will decide and Logan will explain….” He draws him close again and leads him to the couch, sitting next to the tired human. “For now, I will try to explain it as basic as I can for your tired head to process, ok?” 

“Thank you…” Patton pulls the soft floofy blanket Roman pulls from beside the couch around them both, pleased when Roman allows it. 

“Long ago it was just the magical Santa you know of legend. Ol’ Saint Nick himself doing everything he could to bring joy to children on Christmas. But the world is a large place and unlike before, many places now celebrate these festivities in various forms and it was so many places that he gathered his most trusted elves and split them into divisions. North American South American, Asian, African, you name it. That’s what Thomas is, a Regional Manager pretty much. His most important job is to oversee us Clauses.” 

“What exactly _are_ you then?” Patton asks. “The Clauses I mean…. What is it? Aren’t you just an elf?” 

“Sort of, and Logan is of course much better at explaining it than I am. All of us Clauses were once human just like you. We came from lots of different places. I was very wealthy when I was human, you see. My family came from old wealth from overseas before settling when my brother and I were born. Hated how stuffy everything was, but it was the Victorian age so everyone was very stuffy. I spent most Christmasses skipping out on our family’s silly parties with my brother to spend it with the less fortunate. I would ask them, ‘what is your greatest wish for this day?’ and I’d spend every Christmas morning fulfilling that desire to the best of my ability. After all what is the point of having money if you cannot use it for something other than yourself?” 

“That… Roman that’s incredibly generous, but are you really telling me you’re like… over a hundred years old?” 

“Well I was born in 1904 so…. Yes. But you should see how old Logan is.” He chuckles as Patton’s eyes go wide. “He was one of the first Clauses before we were divided into regions and stuff.”

“Woah…” 

“Woah indeed. But we kind of lose the ability to age once we become Clauses.” He chuckles. “Normally…. Becoming a Claus is a difficult task because it requires…. well…. it doesn’t exactly _require_ it but that’s typically how it went, and… well, basically you die and are turned into one.” 

“WHAT?!” Patton gasps. “I don’t want to die!” 

“Nono darling you won’t!” He holds his hand and squeezes. “I _promise!"_ He is so sincere that Patton relaxes a little and nods. "Let me explain, darling. Normally you see, a Claus is chosen because they did so much good during their life that when they start to fade, they are given the choice to continue to bring good into the world. The whole point is that they are done with their life and that is why they are offered it. It’s what made Saint Nicholas become who he is now… that magic gifted him immortality to become Santa when he was close to leaving.” Roman explains. “I was very sick, you see, I was spending all of my time making sure everyone else’s wishes were filled. I was scared of losing that; there were still so many people that I could have helped! And so, on Christmas, knowing I had maybe only a few more months, Santa came to me and told me what a wonderful job I was doing and asked me and my brother if we wanted to continue.” He smiles so fondly at the memory. “I told him if it meant I could keep doing the good I have been doing then I would accept. We both did and so he made me a Claus. I became an elf and my life became immortal so I could keep making people happy!” He beams. “And now I can do as I have always wanted, to bring wishes to life on Christmas and bring people joy and happiness!” 

Patton thinks about it and frowns. “Roman…. If one becomes a Claus if they are to die… how did Logan become one? Or that purple Claus?” 

“Logan was chosen by Santa as the first.” Roman repeats. “He is more magical than all of us but I like to call him old fart to ruffle his feathers. Not sure if it works! He is the Claus of Wonder, but really his story is not mine to tell.” 

Patton nods and rests his head on Roman’s shoulder. “Mhm.” 

“Though I do know that because he is the first, he has helped to guide us through our duties whenever a new Claus is brought.” 

“And the purple one?” Patton closes his eyes, so warm now and so sleepy. “How did he become a Claus?” But Roman grows quiet and threads fingers through his hair. Maybe Clauses are _meant_ to be very loving because Roman sure is and it fits Patton just fine. He too is filled with endless love and it’s very nice to be on the receiving end of that love for once. 

“That is not my story to tell.” Roman repeats gently, but there is an underlying tone Patton can't quite decipher. “For now Patton, please sleep. We can discuss more in the morning.” 

Patton is too tired to protest and he’s soon fast falling into dreamland.

  
  


*~*~*

The next time Patton wakes, it is because of a simple _little_ thing. Soft ethereal music floats gently through the room. He finds himself tucked neatly into the softest and warmest bed he has ever slept in. The whole waking process feels so much like a dream. He can hear what he deduces vaguely must be Roman snoring quietly on the couch and he sits up, feeling soft robes pulled round his body over his clothes. Roman has taken every care to keep him as comfortable and safe as possible and it fills his heart with such joy and love. 

But that joy is turning to something less so as he hears the soft music continue. The haunting melody is something familiar that he recognizes even in his sleepy state, but the soft way it’s sung holds such a soft sadness that Patton feels it tug his heartstrings and draw out his empathy. It is a Christmas song, but he cannot hear the words, only the melody with the door closed and he carefully slips out of the bed. He doesn’t wish to steal Roman’s slippers so he pulls the large fluffy robe around himself and carefully starts to pad forward into the hall. Quietly he follows the music and the lyrics take shape. He knows this song but the lyrics do not sound right…... 

_“O’ come, O’ come, Emmanuel…… and ransom captive brothers still…… that mourns in lonely exile there…… until the Son of Love appear. Rejoice…… Rejoice…… O’ Lovers still…… to thee shall come Emmanuel…..”_

Patton can see, down the other end of the silent hall, a shrouded figure walking towards where there appears to be a doorway. Through the doors he can just make out a balcony that is illuminated by the glow of the Aurora. Patton follows quietly, not daring interrupt or call out as he pushes through the door and listens. This person is so sad and he cannot help but feel for them. 

_“O come, Thou Key of Lovers, come…… and open wide your caring heart…… make safe the way that leads them right…… that they no more have cause to fight. Rejoice…… Rejoice…… O’ Lovers lost…… to thee shall come Emmanuel…..”_

Patton Keeps listening but the hooded figure has taken to humming instead of continuing to sing and then they finally go quiet, looking out at the lights from the balcony. Patton finally speaks, breaking the silence. “That was beautiful.” 

The other makes no move to answer for a moment. “It is cold, little human, you should be asleep.” Patton sees them turn finally and nods. He wants to question how he knew but he figures it's cause everything here is magic in some way.

“I know, but your singing was beautiful. You were speaking with Roman in the sleigh, right? You must be another Claus.” 

The other looks tired and he nods. “Yes. I am Virgil.” He replies in a manner that is quite subdued and cautious but it seems to ease Patton’s fears immediately.

 _“Virgil._ ” Patton smiles but it grows to one of concern as he comes closer, looking at him. “I’m Patton, it’s very nice to meet you. What are you the Claus of?” 

Virgil doesn't say at first and instead runs a hand gently over the other with a wave, his cold feet disappearing into super soft slippers. “Comfort.” He replies and that explains why Patton is so at ease beside him.

“Oooh! That’s wonderful, thank you. Everyone here seems so nice…..” 

“We try.”

“This place is so wonderful and happy, but…. your singing is so _sad;_ are you ok? I’ve never heard that version before.” Patton gently reaches out his arm and touches the hand of the purple-clad Claus. Virgil doesn’t pull back or away, but looks to where he is being touched and sort of freezes. “It was beautiful, Virgil.” 

For a moment, Virgil just looks at him and a silence falls between them. Patton begins to worry something is wrong in the way. Virgil studies him, before the elf squeezes the hand holding his arm with his other hand. “It doesn’t matter what I was saying, _Agape.”_ He says softly, mismatched green and brown eyes wide as saucers. “It…. might not happen.” 

“Might not happen?” Patton tilts his head but he blinks in surprise when Virgil grips both of his shoulders and looks up at him in the eyes. “Woah, what?” 

“Look at me a moment.” 

Patton does, those ethereal elf eyes staring deep into him and for a moment he feels tiny and small against such an intense gaze (regardless that Virgil is much smaller than he is) as both eyes glow deeply. “Maybe….?” He lets go of Patton and pulls his hood up, thinking as he looks out at the night sky. “Yes…” He looks back at Patton. “Listen. Tomorrow they will decide if you stay.” He takes both of his hands and holds them between his own. “Tomorrow night, meet me at the glacier’s edge beyond the stables. Tell _no one_ about this.” 

Patton blinks. “W-why? I might not even be staying…..” He sighs but Virgil holds Patton’s hands closer to the human’s chest. 

_“Promise,_ Agape. Promise me you won’t tell anyone about this; about us talking here, about what you heard and saw, about where we will meet, any of it.” 

Patton nods at the other’s serious look and says, “I promise,” with determination. “And I never ever break a promise.” 

Virgil nods and lets him go, stepping back. “Tomorrow…. We must make it seem as if we have not met yet.” 

“O-okay….” Patton nods, watching the Claus leave down the hall, his hands still clasped to his chest. He is very very confused and when Virgil is no longer within sight, he realizes he’s still clasping his hands together. When he opens them, he blinks, a small and simple iron key on a thin chain in his hands. “Woah…. Did he give this to me?” He yawns and sighs. “This is very weird, I’m going back to bed.” He just hopes that Virgil feels better. He doesn't understand much of what’s happening now but maybe tomorrow Logan can clear things up. Truthfully he doesn't want to leave. Not until he’s at least met everyone and thanked them properly for making this the least lonely Christmas Eve he’s ever had.


	3. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mentions of parent death, nothing detailed. A little bit of self reflection that's a little sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! (to those who celebrate it) HAVE THIS AS A PRESENT!

The second time Patton wakes, it's because soft light fills the room from the curtains and he smells fresh cookies which startles him at first because did he leave the oven on?! When he sits up, however, he sees the room is hardly familiar and it takes him a moment to figure out where he is. “So it… wasn’t a dream….?” 

"Nope! Welcome to Christmas Morning, sunshine.” Patton looks up to where Roman is sitting at the end of the bed and smiling brightly. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” Patton asks teasingly but he can't help but feel good when Roman blushes deeply against his tanned skin and hurriedly denies it. 

“That would be creepy, I don’t want to be creepy!" Patton laughs at his reply and then Roman laughs too. 

“Oh Roman, thank you for letting me sleep here, this has been wonderful!” 

“It’s about to be even better, cupcake, there’s fresh cookies for breakfast!” He offers his hand and Patton takes it. He gasps in delight as he’s spun around and dipped. He knows his face has heated with his blush but Roman doesn’t seem to mind or care about the amount of heat he's giving off, and that he makes his heart flutter. 

“You are an awful romantic.” 

“I think you mean a lovely one~” 

“Well that goes without saying, but just so I’m less confused…. You’re deliberately um….. Flirting with me, right?” He’s lifted back up from his dip and Roman smiles. 

“Have been from the moment I showed up in your living room~” 

“Oh!” Patton squeaks.

“Is that unwelcome?” Roman asks but Patton shakes his head. 

“Nonono it’s perfect! I…. um… I really like it~” 

“Excellent!” Roman kisses both of his hands and the human feels his heart do a tapdance. 

“Take me to breakfast, Roman!” He manages. “Before you kill me!” 

“You will kill me with cute long before I do that.” He replies. “Slay me with your good deeds and all that."

Patton drools when he sees the stack of sugar cookies and he tentatively takes about five of them when Roman gives the ok. He absolutely beams! “So I’m going to meet more people today?” He asks, looking around the room where he sees Virgil coming in and talking to the other smaller elves. 

“Yes, you’ll get to talk to the boss! Well, the main boss, ol Santa himself.” Roman grins. “You’re gonna love him, Pat, May I call you that?”

Patton nods. “You have a lot of nicknames, I like them.” 

“Awesome~” Roman chuckles. “Well, you’ll love him because he’s wonderful~” 

Breakfast is cut short by Logan's approach though and Patton looks up from the three cookies he;s already eaten. "You, human. Come with me." 

Patton looks at Roman, but Roman smiles and nods. "Go on. And don’t you be mean to him Logan, lighten up a bit~" Patton nervously holds his two remaining cookies as he's taken out of the mess hall. For a long time the blue-clad elf doesn’t say a word and just keeps walking. 

“So um,” Patton starts, trying to make polite conversation to break the absolutely oppressive and uncomfortable wall of silence between them. “You’re Logan. Roman tells me you’re the Claus of Wonder?”

Logan eyes him a moment but finally speaks. “You must understand, human, it is our job not to be seen by mortals like you. The fact that Roman brought you here without strict explicit orders from our superiors is _disrespectful_ and against protocol.” 

“Oh….” Patton looks down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause trouble. But it’s not Roman’s fault, he’s just a really nice person and I can tell that he really just loves his job. Please don’t be mad at him.” 

Logan stops at the elevator and presses the button to call it down. “Regardless, it was irresponsible and now we must interrupt Him when He is _very busy_.” 

Patton can’t help but be uncomfortable. He feels like this is his fault. If Roman hadn’t heard his wish he wouldn’t be in trouble with Logan. “I promise I won’t get in the way or step on any toes….” He tries. “I’ll stop bugging Roman.”

Logan sighs and mumbles something under his breath. “You are really something.” He shakes his head and looks fierce and steady again. “You are to be brought in front of Saint Nicholas once thomas has seen to you first.” 

“Santa?!” 

“Do _not_ call him that.” Logan insists.

“O-oh-” 

“You may address him as _Mister Kringle_ or _Saint Nicholas_. You are to be judged on your worthiness to remain here." 

Patton looks at Logan and pales as the doors open and they step inside. Logan doesn't smile, merely stands and doesn't look at Patton and the young man swallows nervously. "U-um….. ok, but-"

"You will not speak unless spoken to. You will be courteous at all times and keep your words precise and enunciated. You will not stammer unless you are incapable of doing so. You will not make excuses.”

“Ok, but-”

“You will not hide anything and you will speak truthfully. He knows all and sees all; every naughty and nice act you have ever committed since you were a _child_. You will allow his judgements of you and you will understand them to be true. You will not protest any judgement that he makes, do you understand?" Patton sputters but he turns and looks at him so seriously Patton feels like he’s going to cry.

“ _Do you understand?_ ” Logan repeats, disregarding Patton’s watery eyes at first, but sighing and being a little more gentle. He nods in response and the elf pushes him through a large set of beautifully carved wooden doors that Patton has seen before. “Sir, the human is here to see you.” 

Patton looks up to Thomas. “Oh there you are, hello!” The man says and stands from his desk covered in mountains of letters. “Please forgive the mess. It looks like Logan somewhat scared you huh?” 

Patton shakes his head. “No I’m uh… I’m ok. You…. are gonna judge me too?” 

“No, I’m just here to get you ready to see Santa.” 

“Logan told me not to call him that.” Patton replies as the elf takes him forward. 

Thomas leads him beyond his desk to another section of the room where rows and rows of file cabinets are sitting. “He can be like that. He means well but he also wants things to run smoothly and recently we’ve had some mishaps so he’s concerned about who is where and who does what.” Thomas chuckles. “He’s really nice even though he pretends to be very serious.” He winks and Patton chuckles gently. 

“What is this room Mister Thomas?” Patton asks as he looks at the shelves. 

“Please call me Thomas~ This is the letter archive!” He replies cheerily. “You probably saw the huge mess on my desk earlier- It’s my job to sort and transcribe all of the letters to Santa. Everything is backed up digitally of course but this hall here is to archive the letters in case the digital file ever goes away.” 

“That… seems like a lot of letters.” Patton marvels, running his hand over the shelving fondly.

“Oh this isn’t even all of it. Basically when a child reaches the age where they stop writing letters, we keep the very first letter they sent to Santa, archive them physically and recycle the rest.” 

Patton looks at the rows of archived letters and his heart warms. “Oh gosh Thomas this is amazing.” He beams. “Is…” His face heats. “Is mine in here?” 

“Oh yes. Would you like to see it?” He asks and Patton nods eagerly. Thomas moves off to pull the rolling ladder close and slides it around the rows, humming. “H, H, H- ah! Heartly, here we go!” He pulls open a drawer of the massive file cabinets and skims it, pulling out the absolutely stuffed-to-bursting file. “Here it is! You were such a busy boy, weren’t you? A letter every year and multiple pages.” He grins as he brings the file down, leaving the cabinet open. “You were a really good kid, you know that?” 

Patton sits at the small little table in the archive room by the lamp and warms. “Was I?” 

“Your letters always included other people. Look here, six years old, your spelling was so cute: ‘Dear Santa, please get me those dinosaur shoes I like! I’ve been very good! Also please give Coconut a treat when you come, he likes hot dogs and is a good puppy! My friend Susan has been really good she gave Mark a hug so put her on the nice list! Thank you!” He grins. “Coconut was your dog, right?” 

Patton nods and holds the letter fondly. “I remember writing this…..” 

“And they are all pretty much the same. Always asking for what you want, then asking for others.” He chuckles. “I love reading letters like that and I remember all of them too, a perk to being the Official Sorter.” 

Patton smiles, pulling out a few more and looking them over. “I drew on all of them.” He says. “Ah….” He holds them close. “You didn’t save the ones…. From that year did you?” 

Thomas’s eyes shy away but he nods and pulls them out where they’re in a special folder within his folder. “These are from the couple years during and after your parents died.” He says. “I… don’t know if you should read them.”

“I know what’s in them.” Patton says. “I just…. Want to see it.” He takes the one from the year his parents died and he looks at it, his eyes filling with tears at how he drew them and himself. They’re all drawn so happy even though he’d just lost them. “I know I asked Santa to bring them back. I truly believed that he could.” His smile turns into a frown. “Thomas…. Why didn;t he?” 

“The magic which gives us immortality is not his to give, but his to access.” Thomas gently places his hand on Patton’s shoulder. “It’s a gift from the world, granted to all of us for a purpose. To bring them back would have caused many, many problems.” 

“Roman says if I become a Claus I will be immortal.” He looks at him, holding the letters to his chest. “How is that fair?” 

“Because it is an exchange. You’ve given the world so much and the caveat is that if you agree to become a Claus, you will have to continue to give for the rest of eternity.”

“My parents didn’t deserve to die.” He says gently. “But I understand. It’s… partly why I try to make everyone else so happy. Thomas.” He looks up. “I…. I want to stay. I’ve never fit in much…. Not really anywhere. If being a Claus can help me make all the loneliest people and sickest people feel like someone cares, I really want to do that. Please…. How do I do it?” 

Thomas smiles. “You have to convince the big boss- Santa himself.” 

“But Logan-” 

“It isn’t Logan’s choice, Patton.” Thomas gently pats his head. “You’re kind, really kind. I can see why Roman brought you in.” He smiles. “And if you want to be a Claus, I think Santa will agree.” 

“Ok…” Patton places the letters back into the folder. “What do I do?” 

“Well, you just have to take the elevator to the very top. He’s in his study right now and I’m sure he’s expecting you.” 

“He knows all, huh?” 

Thomas chuckles. “It’s a good thing, trust me. Go on Patton. I looked over your history and your letters. You have nothing to fear.” 

But he feels like he has everything to fear when he gets into the elevator alone and swallows. Does he really want this? To be here forever and help people every year? To… to spend time with Roman? 

Yes, he decides. 

He does want that. 

Patton is left standing by the door of an enormous room when the doors open. There is a pretty carved desk in front of him and a huge fireplace to his right. On the desk is a huge open book and to his left an entire wall lined with books labeled “N&N Vol. [#]” listing what he can only imagine is centuries worth of naughty and nice lists. The man has his back to him, the chair turned away to where another large bookshelf holds hundreds of beautiful tiny snow globes.A large figure dressed in what looks like pretty red and white robes seems to be intent on looking them over. The floor is carpeted and soft and the room is the warmest in the whole North Pole from what Patton can tell, which is a nice change. 

Patton is, however, incredibly nervous and lingers in the doorway. Now that he’s here, he doesn’t know if he should be!

The man known as Santa Claus, Saint Nick, Chris Kringle; he’s a legend, a symbol of kindness and good will, patron saint of children and a supposed all knowing, giving and kind person. To be in the presence of someone so… so great, is overwhelming. 

Will he like Patton? Will he recognize him? A piece of Patton truly believes he will but then what?

Thomas and Roman said he was wonderful and he wants to trust Roman especially! But Logan had been so scary before and made him sound like some kind of horrible judge and jury. Patton knows he’s not been an angel, he did a lot of stuff when he was little at the orphanage he’s not really proud of. 

There was that one time he stuck gum in Katie’s hair because she teased him about not being good enough for a family. And that other time where he threw rocks at a car because the other kids were too. He lied and told them it was Michael’s fault and Michael got in trouble. He went online sometimes when he was supposed to be working, instead watching puppy videos and sometimes he had second cookies when he really wasn’t supposed to. 

Patton isn’t like the man in front of him: a wonderful, giving, all knowing being of goodness even if Thomas told him to his face that he had potential. Yes he always tries to be good during the holidays, but he isn’t stupid and he fears this isn’t _supposed_ to be permanent. Nothing in his life has ever been permanent, really. 

He doesn’t realize he’s crying into his robe until he feels two gentle hands touching his shoulders and when his head snaps up, apologies are already on his lips. “I’m sorry! I’ll get it together!” 

But the man in front of him, barely visible elf ears poking out past soft white facial hair and a warm red sleeping cap, has the most _kind_ and _loving_ face Patton has ever seen. He’s reminded all at once of his father and he stares openly. It’s definitely not his father but it is a man who has so much kindness and love in a single look that he’s flashed back to before he lost his parents, when they would sing him to sleep after a nightmare and hold him tight. “Why are you crying Patton?” He asks and the other feels all of 5 years old. 

“I’m-” 

“Don’t apologize, little one.” He chuckles gently and his thumb wipes tears away under Patton’s glasses. “You are so worried but there is nothing to fear. I’ve been waiting for you to come up and I am so pleased to see you. You are very, very _good_ , Patton, and I think you should hear that from me. I can see why Roman brought you to me.” He gives him another a warm smile (though Patton can’t tell if he’s ever stopped smiling) and Patton feels like he’s been forgiven for everything he’s ever done. “Logan scared you didn’t he?” Patton nods but chuckles softly. He can’t help it, he’s physically incapable of feeling upset and sad when in the presence of this amazing ethereal being. “I keep telling him to stop doing that with the newcomers.” He chuckles and it makes Patton’s worries and fears just melt. It’s as deep and lovely as he expected, and everything he imagined Santa must be when he was a child. “Come.” The man leads him forward and to the large chair where he gestures for Patton to sit. 

“But Sir, shouldn’t you sit in your chair?” 

“Ohoho nonsense!” He laughs and it’s even more hearty and filled with joy and bells and wonder than Roman’s laugh. Patton feels almost dizzy with giddy joy hearing it and briefly he wonders if this is what it feels like to be around fae in celtic legends. “And please, there’s no need to call me Sir, Santa works just fine for me. Logan gets all stuffy because he has a big job to do, and he always keeps everything running like clockwork, oh yes he does. But I’m not one for stuffy titles. After all I have so many names around the world!” He presses a button on his desk and up from the floor where the carpet retracts, a large pretty silver globe appears. “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

“Woah….” Patton hops off the chair and moves up to touch it, hands gently sliding along the cool textured surface. For a moment he wonders why it’s so beautiful but then he sees closer that all the waves are moving as if the metal, though solid when he touches it, is as fluid as liquid mercury. There are little tiny ruby-like gems all across the globe and each one, Patton realizes, must be someone or something important. “Santa….” Patton says after a moment, looking back to him. “What are these?” 

The elf smiles and follows Patton, gently running his hand over the globe too with just as much care and fondness. “Each dot is a person who needed extra special attention from my Clauses.” He replies. “These individuals were so very sad and they needed help. They are red jewels because we reached them all.” 

“Woah….” Patton looks at him. “So each of them needed special love?” 

Santa’s eyes sparkle. “Indeed.” 

Patton watches him move back to the seat and thinks a moment. “Logan says that you’re going to judge me. Roman says that he wants me to be a Claus. Thomas says that he thinks I’m worthy.” 

Santa’s eyes twinkle with mischief and glee all at once. “Oh yes. Roman seems to think that I need convincing. Logan seems to think I need to weigh the pros and cons. Thomas thinks that you are a delight. But what do _you_ want, Patton?” He asks. 

“Me?” Patton holds his arm and thinks for a moment. “I…” It takes him a while to answer because he really does think about it. He thinks about his past, he thinks about all he has done and he thinks about the future and all he could do. This is the kind of opportunity he knows he wouldn;t get again if he denies it. Does he truly want to be immortal? To help children and people who need it? To spread happiness and love? To be with Roman who makes his heart flutter? “Honestly…. I don’t want to forget this.” He replies. “This one truly wonderful thing of Roman being so loving and kind, of this place; of these people; of you. I don’t want to forget and I know I will if I have to leave. But I want to help…. I really want to help if you’ll let me. All my life I’ve doubted the existence of true goodness and magic. It’s…. It’s really hard to….” He trails off but Santa gently guides him back to the chair and this time sits down and lets Patton sit on his knee. Patton feels quite young like this, remembering so so long ago when he sat upon the fake mall santa’s knee. 

“It’s hard to believe in true loving goodness and magic when so much of the world has hurt you.” The elf replies. “And yet, you spend so much time trying to make others believe in miracles and magic. Why is that?” 

“Because I don’t want people to feel how _I felt_ . To feel alone and lost and sad is really horrible and the only thing that made it better was knowing I was preventing other people to feel that too even if just for a little bit! People will _always_ feel like that sometimes, sad and alone. You can’t stop it…. But you can make them forget about it for a little while and give them hope with just a little bit of love.” He holds his hands to his chest. 

“That is very noble.” 

“Santa, sir….. My wish that Roman granted wasn’t meant to be heard. It was something that I wish all the time with all my heart, but I never expected it to be heard like it was and to be taken to this place. I didn’t want to spend another Christmas alone and Roman has given me that.” Patton looks up at him so serious. “I don’t want to forget about this place, about Roman and how happy he’s made me, how nice it was not to be alone and how magical this place is. But he _already_ granted my wish. Even if I forget a piece of me will remember in here.” He taps his chest over his heart. “And I know he wasn’t supposed to bring me here and I know my being here probably disrupted a lot.” The other just smiles and watches him from behind his half-moon specs. “I don’t think you’ll punish Roman for it; you’re too wonderful. But if I have to leave to make sure no one gets in trouble, then I will. Even if I want to stay almost more than I’ve ever wanted anything else,” (For his deepest wish of being with his parents is impossible) “I can’t let that happen if someone else will be in trouble for it.” 

“Patton Heartly your caring nature is commendable.” Santa laughs. “Always thinking of others. But now you must think about _you_. You were meant to be here, little one. Even when you’re offered a chance to tell me what you really want, you worry about and care about others. You have the biggest heart I have seen in a long time. No one is getting into trouble, and you being here has done nothing but put Roman in the highest spirits I’ve ever seen him in, and I’ve known him for a very long time! I would be honoured if you would be a Claus for me.” 

Patton blinks. “Really?! But-” 

“Ah ah, I won’t let you belittle yourself!” He drags the book on his desk closer to them both and starts to flip through it. “You have been kind since you were little, look. From saving worms washed up in the rain to giving away your toys, from pushing other children ahead of you to be adopted because you knew they shouldn’t be alone, to giving cookies to lonely people without ever wanting credit. You are already doing the work of a Claus, so why not make it official? Even when the world was cruel to you, and Patton I know it has been cruel though you try not to think about it, you strive to make it a better place for others. Now let me allow Roman to fulfill your wish permanently and let you stay with people who care for and love you where you can forever get to make people feel less lonely on Christmas. Would you like to be a Claus and stay here forever?” 

Patton’s eyes are huge now and filling with tears again as he lurches forward and hugs the large elf of myth and legend. “Really?! Yes!” He gasps. “Yes I really want this! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I won’t let you down! I’ll try to be the best claus I can be! Thank you!” 

Santa’s hugs, Patton decides, are the most wonderful hugs in the _entire universe_. They are warm and just the right amount of enveloping squeeze; they are the perfect duration too, and Santa smells decidedly of sugar cookies and hot coco. His beard isn’t scratchy, it’s soft and good and when he laughs it’s like all your problems just sort of disappear. When Santa Claus tells you that he’s proud of you, you truly feel it and so when he says it to Patton, he feels amazing.

The large man smiles and ruffles Patton’s hair. “Go on back now, kiddo, Thomas will help you get ready for the ceremony.” 

“It won’t hurt will it?” 

“Not even a little! You’ll just be somewhat transformed but I promise it won’t hurt a bit!” Santa holds out his pinky and Patton, feeling like this man is the most wonderful and amazing grandfather he’s EVER met, pinkie promises with him.

He’s almost reluctant to leave but every fear he had earlier is gone and he feels so welcomed and appreciated!


	4. Initiation

News seems to travel fast in the North Pole. Perhaps it is because the place is not nearly as big as one might imagine, or perhaps it is the magic which spreads the news, and if Patton were to think on it, he would agree that it must surely be the second. When Patton leaves Santa’s office, he is greeted with Roman, Logan and Virgil, and Thomas stands nearby as well. Each of them seems to be holding a present carefully wrapped in their arms and Patton blinks because Logan is smiling, actually smiling and he looks more at ease than he’s seen him since Patton first arrived! 

“Congratulations.” Logan says as Patton walks closer to him. “Forgive my brashness earlier. We have had some… _security_ issues and I was worried you might, well…” He lets his words fall. “I am usually a part of the selection process so I felt a little…. _betrayed_ that Roman would choose without consulting me, but I can see he has made the right choice. And I also see now I was harsh to judge you. You are to be a Claus and as the eldest Claus here, it is my duty to welcome you with open arms and all the love and acceptance we can muster. We are, as you might have guessed from Roman, quite literally made from love and kindness and I wish to offer up some to you in return for my earlier misgivings.” He hands him his gift. “Do not open them yet, they will be for when your Initiation has finished.” 

When Patton thanks him and turns to look for Roman, he comes face to face with Virgil, who holds out his hands. “I’m uh…” 

“Virgil, right?” Patton smiles. “It’s very nice to formally meet you.” 

Virgil flashes him a two fingered salute and a smile that let's Patton know he understands the other taking his late night request seriously. Patton looks him up and down, surprised to see he too is barefoot but it looks almost like his feet are clawed and covered in soot. Before he can peek any longer, Virgil distracts him. “Hug?” He asks. “I am not terribly touchy feely but… I’d wager you are with how much you’ve allowed Roman to hug you.” 

“Oh my gosh, yes, only if you are comfortable though!” Virgil gives him a nod in response and Patton hugs him, wonderful and tight, and just right. He feels that strange tail wrap around his leg during the hug before it lets go and settles behind him. 

“We will put all of your gifts in your new room for you to receive after the Initiation Chamber.” Thomas says and Roman slides up to Patton’s side and hooks their fingers together, grinning brightly. 

“I promise it will be the most _wonderful_ experience!” He squeezes his hand and then kisses it with a bright smile. “But alas my angel we must let Logan lead you from here.” 

“You will be alright, _Agape_.” Virgil says, looking at Patton intently and Patton gives him a knowing little nod. Virgil seems satisfied and he turns and pulls on Roman’s arm. “Come on Ro, let them be. It’s time.” he sounds as if he is scolding a little puppy.

“Oh but alas! I will miss him if I go! We are just meant to be, can you not feel it? Oh it’s so dreamy and romantic~” 

Patton warms as he watches Virgil lead the dramatic Roman away and his heart flutters. “Are we really meant to be? Is that why he’s been flirting so much?” 

“Well…” Logan adjusts his glasses. “Roman is made of love you see, all of us are, but he has always expressed it very _openly_. It's just who he is. Our love and care of others is what allowed our souls to persist and become what we are now. If he says he loves you it is most assuredly the truth, though you are not obligated to love him in return.” 

“Kind of hard _not_ to love him.” Patton says softly as he follows Logan, the tall elf starting down the hall in a direction Patton has not explored yet. 

The North Pole seemed so large and lovely and it marvels Patton even more as they step through doors to what he immediately recognizes as a large train station hub! 

A train has pulled in with the others, a gorgeous classic looking engine decorated in gold and silver and with tinsel decorating it! It doesn't puff smoke even as it departs the station, no coal for power puffing the air as it leaves. Instead it sparkles out glittery magic and Patton marvels as he sees other elves speaking different languages as they pass into a grand station, moving and chatting. Above them an intercom sounds off locations and destinations, incoming trains and departures. 

"Humans sometimes talk about them…. The Polar Express or Santa's Train. But there is a full express station and lines set up. They're funnily enough named after Santa's reindeer as well. You just saw the express train _Dasher_ leave. It's the fastest." 

There are doors leading out of the station too and Logan takes him through one particular one as Patton marvels. It's clear that they are headed outside as he takes him through another door, and he shivers in his cost but can't help being excited.

"So this is like a main hub, then, right? With trains to the other branch lines or divisions and stuff?" 

"That is correct. We have divisions for each major continent, though we also have divisions within those for alternate celebrations. We don't do the whole religion thing, but the pressure for good will and peace and kindness during this time is what helps fuel our good deeds so any time a major religious celebration happens that brings forth that kind of gift exchange, we are stronger and can spread more of our brand of magic. This is partly why Santa leaves on December 25th- his holiday has been tied to that day through capitalism mostly but we reap the benefits of a flawed system specifically to bring extra good to the world for free so I'd say it's fair. It it's the good will, niceties and togetherness that fuel him and us."

"Roman says you've been here the longest as a Claus." Patton smiles. "Is that true?" 

Logan flashes a soft wonderful smile in return. "Oh yes. I was there when Nicholas first became Santa." He says with a dreamy sigh at the memory of the happy time. "His dream of giving back to the children of the world is so admirable and sweet and it brings joy to my heart. I followed him here once the magic had fully taken hold and I have taken care of things for him ever since. I am his most organized Claus." 

Patton looks at him with wide eyes. "So you're kind of like Mrs. Claus?" 

Logan bursts out laughing and shakes his head. "Goodness no, Santa's husband is much sweeter than I! And you should call him Mr. Kringle today. I am not technically related to Nicholas, though I suppose to me…. well I suppose it would be more accurate to say I am his _brother in law_ moreso than anything." 

Patton grins in absolute delight. Santa being like him?! That's amazing! "I'm so happy to hear this, I always thought Santa married Mrs. Claus."

"That is because Mr. Kringle sometimes is Mrs. Kringle. It depends on how he feels day by day. Today he is Mr. Kringle, husband of Nicholas. Tomorrow he might feel like Mrs. Kringle or Mx Kringle or just his spouse with no pronouns." 

Patton gasps. "Santa married a nonbinary elf! That's so cool!" 

"I like to think so." Logan smiles. "Either way, you'll find he goes by Teal. And he's ok with they/them pronouns if you don't know which specifics he prefers that day." 

"But wait," Patton says, thinking aloud. "You said you're Santa's brother in law! That means you're related to Teal?!" 

Logan nods a little bashfully. "Yes I'm his brother. Younger."

Patton presses his hands into Logan's and beams. "Logan that is the coolest thing in the entire world!" 

Logan feels his cheeks heat and he fumbles for his words a bit. "I um… well yes. The three of us…. We knew each other in life and were dear friends then as we are now. I take good care of Nicholas and his spouse and try and make things here run as smoothly for the Clauses as I can. Teal reminds me of you actually, but then, so does Nicholas." 

"Can I meet him too?" 

"You will meet them both tonight after your ceremony." 

Patton nods. "I grew up with stories about Santa…. They were all so wonderful and nice. But meeting him…. He's the kindest, most wonderful person in the whole world." 

"Indeed he is the most loving and kind person but just you wait. His husband is even moreso. I heard from Roman that you lost your parents quite young. You will find he is everyone's father here even moreso that Nicholas! He's quick to adopt people into his heart as much as you are." 

Past the long beautiful hallways of ice, Patton is led down winding crystal stairs that give way to a cavern with a door on the end. "Beyond this door is where you will transform. You will be presented with trinkets the magic sees reflected in your heart that represent what Claus you could be. Whichever you choose will be the one you embrace the most, such as Wonder for myself or Wishes like Roman and Comfort like Virgil. Once you have made you're selection, the change will begin, and you will be tasked with bonding with a reindeer." 

"Like the ones on Roman's sleigh?" Patton asks brightly. 

Logan nods. "Indeed. Though this one will be yours and yours alone. Other reindeer will join it, but it will be your lead. The bond will be unlike anything you've ever known before, deep and magical." 

Patton hesitates at the door. "I have to do this alone right?" He asks and again Logan nods. "Will…. will it hurt?" 

"No, but it will change you permanently. There is no backing out of this once this has begun. You will forevermore be one of us for all eternity. Do you need a moment to think about it?" 

Patton shakes his head, but hesitates. "What about the kids?" He asks. "And the elderly people I make cookies for? What about them? If I become a Claus, will I have to stop visiting them on Christmas?" 

Logan looks down at him and shakes his head, gently brushing his cheek. The man who before looked stern now looks so soft and gentle, just as he would assume a Claus would be to others, and Patton realizes that something else is going on here that he's keeping to himself that's making him worry. Perhaps it has something to do with what Virgil had been talking about?

Logan has tons of crinkles by his eyes which means he must surely smile a lot so whatever Patton has come into, there's more to it than meets the eye. 

"When one becomes made of magic, you find you have the time to visit them and give them their own little miracles, but also millions of others just like them. I promise you Patton, you will be able to do as you already have been and more. You will not have to abandon anybody. Our duties are not a single day in the year, we work hard to make magic happen all year round and it culminates during Yuletide. If you wish to visit them you can but you must hide your identity.” 

“I guess that makes sense. “Patton nods. The door faces them both and Patton looks up at the beautiful metal work. “This is where I must part with you.” Logan says and turns to look at him seriously. He takes his hands. "I believe in you. You will do just fine."

“But how will I know which one is mind?” Patton asks, worry creasing his features. 

“Trust in yourself. You’ll know.” Logan took a step back and Patton faced the door. Steadily he opened it and was blasted with the cold frozen air of the North. 

He stepped forward into a cavernous ice cave and the doors shut behind him. Shivering, he pulled Roman's coat around him tighter, shivering. Silence deafens the area save for the soft tinkling of cracking ice. He felt suddenly very alone and he swallows. Stepping forward he realizes that the cave gave way to a clearing surrounded in bright evergreens covered in thick pristine snow.

It should be light out, it was miraculously light in the morning when he woke up.... but now Patton is realizing that that had to be magic. It should be this dark in the North pole constantly at this time of year. Perhaps Roman made it sparkly for him on purpose.

Regardless, the darkness of the North was ever pressing in the clearing, causing the auroras to cascade and glimmer in through an opening in the top. He felt a bit like he were in a stadium made entirely of ice, Nd in that stadium the trees lined a snow-covered glen. There among the circle lay five pedestals carved from ice, unmelted and intricate and ancient. 

He tread carefully into the glen, following it's stone path and looked at the pedestals. Atop each was an item:

To his immediate right, a tiny tree made of silver and gold. To his immediate left there appeared a cup of hot coco. Farther up left there sat a red Christmas bulb ornament, and to his upper right, a holly wreath. In front of him at the back of the glen there sits a red and white candy cane. 

Patton scans over each one carefully and frowns. Is the right one supposed to call out to him? He's worried about touching one by accident and having the magic think he's made a choice. 

As he circles again and again though, he frowns even more. "This isn't right, none of these fit. I don't want any of these!" Tentatively he lifts the hot coco and looks into the mug. It just… feels like a cup of coco. Nothing special about it at all…… And so he sets it down and touches the others, growing more desperate by the minute. How is he supposed to find what is his if nothing feels right?! 

He can feel a sudden sadness well up inside of him and he sits down in the snow-chilled path, sniffling. Santa was wrong…. Patton is not meant to be a Claus and he should have just gone home! 

But then he wouldn't see Roman again… and that hurts to think about. They… they felt like they were meant to be in Patton's heart. They felt like they were _soulmates!_

Shivering, he wipes his eyes before he can freeze to death and stands, heading back for the door to face his failure or get some tipe. Whichever makes more sense by the time he's there. However, he pauses halfway back just as he feels something click against his foot. He looks down and sees a bent little silver something in the snow. Curious, he bends and lifts it into his hands. It's a little cookie cutter in the shape of a gingerbread man. Patton feels his heart swell with joy as he brushes this little cookie cutter off and in that moment, everything is so simple. 

"Hey there little fella." Patton says with a gentle fondness. "I won't let you rust, I've got you."

And then, in a burst of light and sparkles and warmth, Patton gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my fantasy story, I can make Santa's spouse nonbinary If I want to. X3


	5. Gingerbread Doe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get it? Like Gingerbread dough? Hehehehehehehehe~

The light shimmers and shines and Patton shields his eyes from its brilliance. Then as quickly as it comes, it dissipates. He blinks his eyes open and, confused, he looks around. 

The clearing looks untouched and pristine and no longer shows any pedestals of any kind. Even his footprints have disappeared from the snow! He holds the cookie cutter close and breathes softly, protectively keeping it with him as his breath puffs hot in front of his face. 

What once was a clearing surrounded in trees now opens beyond the clearing to a path and he knows he is supposed to follow it. 

So he carefully skirts the edge of the clearing. He doesn't want to break the beautiful sight of the untouched snow as much as he can. 

Creeping past the edge he follows the path and it opens to a much larger forest. He can see it there in the distance, a herd of reindeer! Some as white as the snow and sparkling, some dark as coal and leaving door trails behind them. Some are brown as a Fir's trunk with antlers covered in pine needles and holly. Some are coated in sugar or made of frost and icing. Others still are cream and smell faintly of vanilla as they near him and the red ones, he is sure, would feel like the velvet of Santa's coat, puffy white fluff adorning their ankles and necks. 

Patton holds his breath in awe of them, searching for them, wishing to see which one should be his. Logan said he would know. But Logan said he would know which trinket would be his too if he could remember correctly and he found his hiding in the snow bank, as if a long-forgotten friend. 

He feels the wind nudge his back and he shivers. It's so cold; he wishes it weren't so cold. 

He walks forward and the deer look up. Some of their eyes glow like embers, some smell of fireplace. Some are wrapped in tinsel and bulbs and others drop sugars as they move. He doesn't know why they are alive or even how. All he knows is that they are magic and as they watch him steadily move, they don't bristle like real deer. They don't charge at him or run away frightened. They don't call out or snort or stamp their hooves. They're silent as the night is cold and the auroras overhead make them ethereal and almost ghostly. 

Patton reaches for a purple one covered in sugar and it tosses its head and snorts, the only noise they've made so far, backing upland turning away. Patton can see it has a collar. “PArdon me.” He says softly and the deer’s ears flick.

Patton knows that this one isn't his.

He steps back and looks around. He approaches one that smells like vanilla but this time he doesn't reach out. He can't feel anything. He clutches his cookie cutter and frowns softly. This one has a collar too. Are they all taken? From what he can see, they’re all wearing collars and decorated. They all seem to have their own themes much like Roman’s and Virgil’s reindeer tha he could see. They must lead the sleighs…..

So how is he ever supposed to find his?

_Perhaps you are not meant to be here~?_

_Perhaps you're just stealing time~?_

He shakes the nasty thought away and holds his cookie cutter close. Patton doesn't want a deer that sparkles or shimmers because it _looks_ nice. He doesn't want a deer to show it off. What he wants is one that wants him that he can take care of as a friend and love as much as any pet.

But Patton doesn’t know how to find the right one alone and he doesn’t _want_ to find it alone. He is here because someone was kind enough to bring him here. He’s here because someone saw him do a nice thing and said let me do one in return. And yet somehow he’s by himself here, told to figure it out. That’s not the nicest thing for him to experience, but it’s not the first time he;s had to do things on his own.

He reaches up to pat another deer but it let's him, knowing he's not looking for it. "Can you show me?” He asks. “Can you show me one you think might fit?” But the deer tosses its head and turns, standing back with it’s friends. Patton sighs. He has to do this on his own, unfortunately.

Patton spends maybe an hour in that forest, shivering and holding the thick coat close. He wanders this way and that, trying to find the right one for him. None of them _seem_ right. None of them _feel_ right. 

“Maybe I should make one.” He says softly, looking at the cookie cutter which is shaped like a gingerbread person. He _loves_ cookies. He loves eating them but he loves making them more than anything. 

But cookies aren't free. 

You have to put love and time and care into them. It's not something you can just pick out at the store because it looks pretty. Well…. you _can,_ but it’s never the same as hand-baked ones. Factories cannot put the same care and love into them. For cookies to taste best and to mean something, someone has to put their hands in the dough, their warmth and their love and time into it to make them bake just right. To decorate them. To wrap them and give them to someone you adore. It has to be _special._

Maybe he shouldn’t be looking for a reindeer.

He kneels in the snow and starts to roll it up in his hands. The other mystical deer dispersed among the trees turn to him, silent spectators as the aurora glints above. He rolls the snow into a ball and packs it tight. He sets it down, rolling another and smoothing it into the first. Slowly but surely the shape starts to form. It’s silly and doesn’t quite look right. But it has a head and some ears and he works in a tail and kind of carved out stubby legs. He moves towards the trees and looks for branches and finally pulls twigs from the snowy floor to use as antlers. They're mismatched and he can't really find rocks or pinecones for eyes so he carefully carves some and when he pulls back to survey his work, he feels proud but chuckles. It's _hideous_. It looks more like a blob than a reindeer. 

But it's _his._ No one can say it isn't his. He kneels down to it and touches it's face. He's taken needles from the pines to try and make eye shapes and decorations. "You'd look so much better if I had a frosting bag in my hand." He pets its nose and it stays silent. “I’m much better at frosting.”

Maybe the idea could have worked if he were someone else. If…. If he had magic he could have called forth a deer into existence. But he just had no idea how to do that without it and he was getting colder by the second. He looked down at the cookie cutter. Was this even magic? What if someone left it there by accident and he was silly enough to think he's made a bond with it? 

Then, just as he closes his eyes and thinks of giving up and tossing the thing back into the snow he feels a soft breath on his neck as something large snorted behind him. He yelps and spins around, his senses overwhelmed with several things at once. 

The sight of brown cookie and white frosting, peppermint eyes and a nose made of a sugar coated gumdrop, antlers of peppermint and hooves made of chocolate. It looks at Patton and makes a sort of low guttural noise, candy sugar sprinkling from it as it moves. The smell of ginger and vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg and clove hits his nostrils and his eyes widen as he reaches up to touch her. "H-hi…." He says, almost speechless. Instinctively he knows it’s her, he knows she’s the one and his heart swells as she presses her nose to his hand and her cookie ears wiggle. Patton turns back to look but his snow-deer is gone! Tears of joy spill from his eyes and he stands up quickly to face her.

“Did I make you? Oh you’re so beautiful!” Hesitantly he touches her soft fluff. Somehow he knows she's a cookie and that all of her is edible in some fashion, but it feels like warm fur nonetheless. "Ginger…." He says softly. "You're name's Ginger, isn't it?" She tosses her head. "Well Ginger, it feels like you've chosen me and it feels…. oh!" She licks his cheek with her gumdrop tongue and he laughs. "I love you too! Will you be my reindeer please?"

She tosses her head and does a few little jumps in the air. He reaches for her and they press foreheads. Patton can feel how warm and strong she is, like she's freshly baked but as sturdy as a real reindeer and he immediately hugs her, love and joy filling him up.

Then she heaves her head under him and he gasps as she lifts him into her back and they head back towards the clearing. He loves how sturdy she is, ll freshly baked, warm and nice. The warmth and smell and feeling don't go away. He knows she will always smell freshly baked. 

When they approach the centre of the clearing, however. Patton gasps. He can see something shimmering where he had been before and found the cookie cutter. It is a large block of ice and he slides off Ginger and hurries over, for it looks as though someone lay within the confines of the ice! 

He touches it and sees the figure within, but he gasps audibly as he's dragged forward into darkness. He thinks it should be cold but warmth seems to spread throughout his body. He can't move…. He feels as though he is floating in this darkened void. Time had no meaning, no reason or rhyme. He floats aimlessly and hears soft tinkling bells. He feels his bones in his body as if they are light as a feather, feels his skin tingle and his heart flutter in intense warmth. 

He should be scared.

But all he feels is warmth and kindness and love.

Suddenly he can see a light! Above him in the darkness the Aurora Borealis shines down on him and he smiles. 

_You are full of compassion and love born of sympathy and kindness, empathy and understanding._

_You give love easily and readily even when you are not receiving it back._

_You, Patton Hartley, remind every person you meet how good it can be when people are loving._

_You are the Claus of Love in the form of pure parental care, nostalgia and empathy._

Patton feels a rush and he gasps!


	6. Coats and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this just in time! Merry Christmas! Also please pardon any mistakes, it's very late.

Something changes. He’s not sure what it is, but when he opens his eyes, he feels as though something important has changed. It doesn’t hurt, that much is clear. If anything it feels…. almost like all of the minor aches and pains he had as a heavyset guy in his early 30s (which was never a lot but there were some) are completely gone. He feels light and new and fresh and it’s a very confusing way of looking at it but if he had to put a name to it, Patton would think he’s had the best sleep of his life and woken like a fresh daisy in spring! 

He feels a warmth deep within him, soft and lovely and it feels as though his parents are there with him hugging him. He feels happier than he’s ever felt and tears start to fall down his cheeks because oh goodness has he really been truly happy until now? That should be a sad thought but it’s not because his immediate answer is yes. Yes he has been happy so many times and that in particular is what he’s feeling now. Every moment of happiness he has ever experienced wrapped into one. It’s a loving nostalgic moment and he understands the voice’s words perfectly. He is the Claus of Love, of nostalgia and warm love towards every child and lonely person he’s ever met and ever will meet. 

He sits up and finds he is no longer in the clearing but under a soft warm glow of a lamplight. He knows instinctively that this is back towards the entrance to this place but he isn’t ready to leave just yet. He knows on the other side of the door, the others will be there. But he has something to do. He turns to the other deer who watch him from the snowy clearing and he steps back into the snow, barefoot and no longer in desperate need of Roman’s coat. It’s not that cold any more. It’s comforting. He reaches a hand out and all of the deer step closer, their intricate antlers and bodies nuzzling him. “Are you all waiting for your Clauses?” He asks and they toss their heads and snort. He nods. “Well it must be lonely waiting. I promise to make you little snow friends when I come back ok?”    
  
They step back and nod to him once before they all dart back into the forest beyond, out of sight. 

Silence rings through the clearing softly and Patton's giggle sounds like chiming bells. He touches his ears and feels they’re pointy. He knows he is no longer human and that he is no longer mortal. He can feel his heartbeat inside of him so it isn't like he is dead. Roman said he had been dying but he still had a heartbeat too and he understands that he’s just magic now. That’s a pretty neat thought if he does say so himself! 

He turns to Ginger and she bows so he can climb onto her back. Then she tosses her head, sancy antlers bright and shiny in the auroras and she moves back to the doorway. It parts for Patton and he grins as cheering starts ringing through the halls. The other Clauses are there, those of the North American Division and others from other places too, all cheering and looking up at him with clapping and happy laughter. He lets Ginger lead him down the hall to where it opens back into the station and he slides down off of her back, finally seeing Roman. He gasps as Roman opens his arms and rushes forward to hug him. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Roman exclaims, spinning him around. “You’ve done it! You’re a Claus!” 

“Yeah and I can give you your coat back!” Patton giggles. 

“Oh darling that’s no problem at all! I don’t mind~” 

“He must obtain his own coat.” Logan replies. “It is tradition.” 

“Tell us-” Virgil steps closer, Thomas clapping softly with the others and Santa is there looking bright and happy with his spouse, Mr. Kringle grinning in his beautiful dress with a wave. Patton doesn’t have time to wave back before Virgil has his hands in his own. “What are you the Claus of?” His smile is very very small. 

Patton grins. “I am the Claus which handles nostalgia and empathy and parental care.” They all lean in closer and Patton refuses to leave them hanging any longer. “I am the Clause of Love!” 

The cheering that rings through the station is loud, but Patton looks down to see Virgil’s wide purple eyes looking strange. He doesn't quite look happy, he looks shocked and when Patton looks around at the others he can see Santa looking proud but by his side Thomas turns and whispers something to Logan who nods and is very much frowning. 

Did he do something wrong? 

He snaps out of it when Roman squeezes him again. “We must have the banquet and you must open your gifts but first, the coat!” 

“Yes.” Virgil masks his concern easily. Too easily, Patton thinks. “Come. You must meet the Coat Maker.” 

She stands as tiny as one could get, smaller than even Virgil who is smaller than most of them. Patton immediately likes her the moment he sees her, the round plump Claus grinning as she whirls around in her foofy red and white dress. She has baubles for earrings and she waves at him. “You must be the new Claus! Oh sweetie you’re practically glowing!” She takes his hands and Patton feels like he can't be unhappy in her presence. “I’m Sprinkle, the Claus of Coziness! Kind of like Virgil here is the Claus of Comfort but mine entails physical comforts such as coats!” She pulls him forward and the others chuckle as he’s whisked into the next room and set to stand on top of a stool. “Let me do the measuring, love, and my wife will be in shortly.” 

“You have a wife?” Patton asks, grinning. “Where is she?” 

“She’s up there!” The little elf points and Patton looks up, seeing another woman much taller than Sprinkle dangling high above them. “Twinkle’s fixing my lights for me~” 

“Because I love you and because they had turned an atrocious shade of orange!” Calls the other from above and Sprinkle giggles. 

“Now… what is it you are the Claus of?” She asks as she looks up at him with bright eyes and full happy cheeks. If she is a shape, Patton decides that shape is “friend” and Patton loves that about her, her bubbly personality immediately disarming. 

“I am the Claus of Love. So like… nostalgia and parents and empathy and stuff.” Patton says bashfully and she claps her hands together. 

“A Claus of Love, oh my goodness we haven't had one of those in centuries, dear! Hold still, let me work my magic. Your blush is so cute and sparkly!” 

“Blush?” Patton asks. He’s never really blushed before. Not  _ visibly _ anyways. 

“Yes it’s shimmering like sparkly candy!” She looks him up and down and pulls out a measuring tape from where she's stored it in her chest (and Patton chuckles at that). She does quick measurements as Twinkle descends from above, lots of sparkly lights flickering in her curly hair. She immediately follows her wife and scoops her up into a hug before letting her go, not really breaking her concentration at all. 

“Shouldn't you be delivering Christmas lights?” Logan asks with a smirk and Twinkle puts her hands on her hips. 

“And miss my wife doing what she does best? She hasn’t gotten to make anyone in the North American division a new coat in ages, it’s all repairs!” She turns and makes cooing noises. “And she’s so good at it, aren’t you princess~?” 

Sprinkle giggles. “Oh hush, you~” But she looks all too happy and turns, lifting her hands as fabrics and threads begin to magically lift from their spaces and start to cut themselves into shape, her hands weaving them together as she works. Some of it she does by hand, other times it sews together with magic sparkles and Patton watches in awe as Sprinkle works. It’s truly beautiful! He spends his time looking around and admiring the tailor shop. There are bows and rows of stacked packages with bows, works in progress and neatly folded things. On the other side there are mannequins with more clothes on them all beautiful and lovely and most importantly  _ warm. _ They’re all ready to ship out most likely to the other Clauses.

And around them are lights, so,  _ so _ many lights, faerie lights dancing the outline of the shop, some tangled here and others wrapped up and on there. It’s clear that this is supposed to be the tailor shop and Patton remembers seeing the little light shop next door but he has a feeling these two are so sappy and in love that Twinkle can't help being in the shop with Sprinkle. 

With the way she is sighing dreamily as she watches her work, Patton isn’t surprised at all. 

It’s really nice being in a palace where everyone is so open and loving and unafraid to be themselves. 

When Sprinkle turns to him and points, he tilts his head. “Go and wait in the waiting room please, I have to put the final touches on it and then I’ll call you back to try it on okay?” 

He nods and gets off the stool when Roman pokes his head in. “Good evening lovelies!” He says and he chuckles as Twinkle immediately scoops her wife into her arms, the other squeaking cutely as she’s squeezed. “You’ll find they’re so adorable it makes your teeth hurt.” Roman winks. “Twinkle can’t sit still and must simply squeeze Sprinkle at any given moment. 

“It’s true.” Twinkle calls. “I just love her so much.” 

“And I love the hugs!” Sprinkle calls. “So long as my arms are free to keep working.” She adds with a giggle.

Roman escorts Patton to the waiting half of the little shop and sits with him, holding his hand. “Sometimes we walk in here and find only Twinkle. Where is Sprinkle? We ask. And lo and behold she's under Twinke’s dress hemming it or something, It’s very lovely. Twinkle will leave to fix something and Sprinkle brings her snacks, and sometimes Sprinkle must fix a hem or a rip and Twinkle sends her a little gift box full of light up flowers.” He sighs dreamily. “It’s very romantic~” 

“Are they newlyweds?” Patton asks. 

“Oh no they’ve been married for 600 years or so.” He chuckles. “It’s just how they are and they like it that way. You should see their fights.” 

“They fight?!” Patton asks worriedly and Roman chuckles and squeezes his hand. 

“Everyone fights sometimes my darling, I will likely fight with you, too. But it’s silly when they do it because they will not be speaking to each other but still pause the feud to ask if the other wants tea or coco or something; it’s very funny.” 

“I suppose that’s very healthy and nice.” Patton looks at Roman. “What happens after I get my coat?” 

“You will get to enjoy the party of the century!” Roman chuckles. “It’s December 25th. Well… the 24th for some. Twinkle still needs to fix lights around the world but she’s procrastinating and she'll have to turn back the clock for her work but that’s just an hourglass away so she’ll be fine.” 

Patton blinks. “We… can do that? Mess with time?” 

“We’re immortal! And full of magic. We can do so much Pat, so much good.” He touches Patton’s cheek. “I love your new look.” He adds. “It accents you  _ beautifully.” _

“New look?” 

But he is interrupted as Sprinkle eagerly hops into the room and gestures. “Come see, oh it’s perfect!” She tugs on his hand. “Come!” He follows her and sees the gorgeous new coat, just as gingerbread and cookie looking as his deer. It’s soft and warm, filled with wonderful fluff and when he puts it on, it fits perfectly. It settles onto his shoulders and he realizes Sprinkle lives up to the coziness thing. It smells like vanilla sugar cookies and it’s the perfect weight. It’s a tan sort of colour with white trimmings, gumdrop-looking buttons and little candy designs on it. It makes him look just as sweet as Roman thinks he is and he grins. “How do I look Ro?” 

“Turn around and see for yourself~” Sprinkle giggles. “You’ll love it~” 

Patton turns to face the mirror and he realizes that he’s not seen himself since coming here. He is as round and sweet as ever, but he looks less tired and his ears are pointed at the ends. His eyelids are dusted with shimmery pearlescence, his cheeks painted with shiny pinkish just a little bit glittery and just enough to see. Roman was right, it looks a little like he's blushing. He feels a bit like a gingerbread man! His nails are painted a soft blue and even his hair has been coloured blue in the front like Roman’s is red in places. Not all of them seem to have coloured hair, for Logan and Virgil do not, but he is not complaining. “Woah.” He really truly looks like he belongs here and it warms his heart because now he thinks like he looks the way he feels about this place. That it’s warm and loving and  _ perfect.  _

He turns to Roman who offers his hands. 

“Come here pretty one, let me bask in those painted pretty dark eyes~” 

Patton moves to him and they hug, Roman in his coat and Patton in his new one and Roman lifts and spins him and Sprinkle and Twinkle gasp, eyes sparkling as they realize these two are just as sappy as they are. 

“We’d best make it to the reception, my darling!” Roman starts to say, but he is cut off midway with Patton boldly kissing him in excited glee and he kisses back happily. 

"I've never felt so safe and accepted, this is gonna be the best night ever!" 

No parties can compare to parties at the North Pole. It's warm and festive and merry and jolly in a way like you'd see on tv. 

People dance and sing and there's laughter! The food table is piled high with glorious meals of all kinds, packed with meats and cheeses and breads and candies and cakes and there is laughter. 

And all the while there are stories spoken and pleasant secrets whispered behind hands and jokes that send the room into a fit of perpetual giggles.

The thing Patton feels the most is the lqughter. He has never laughed so hard in his life and yet here he is watching Logan with his calm serious look yell the best jokes he's ever heard and it fills up his belly with warmth and joy that it bursts out into giggle fits because oh he's so, so funny! 

He meets Mr. Claus and the man smiles down at him, bright and happy and his smile is disarming and sweet. Patton is in awe of the nonbinary icon in front of him and the other grins at him, looking so much like Logan. 

He's just as sweet as everyone would imagine the spouse of Santa to be and Patton decides he is one of the many many reasons this place is the loveliest place to ever exist. 

There's punch and coco and wine and spirits and Patton is grateful for the coco because he dislikes alcohol and after three cups piled high with whipped cream and marshmallows and sprinkles and extract flavours, he's full as can be. 

Roman whirks them around the dance floor, light and happy and airy and there's kissing under mistletoe and even more laughter. So much so, in fact, that Patton's sides ache from it pleasantly.

It is about this time, when things begin to wind down a little, that Patton notices Virgil sitting in the corner of the room with what looks like antsy nervousness. His hands wring and his feet kick and it is about this time that Patton remembers that he is supposed to join him for some secret meeting. So, while Roman laughs and talks to Logan, he takes his leave and excuses himself and approaches the other Claus. 

"May I join you?" Patton asks and Virgil looks up with a start. 

"Oh, yes." He looks around. "Are you alone? You remember,  _ Agape?" _

Patton nods. "I remember." He says. "What is this about, Virgil? Agape is a type of love, right? How did you know I would be a Claus of Love?" 

"Intuition." He replied cryptically and took his hand. "Come. There is much to discuss."

Confusion paints itself across Patton's face but he just shrugs let's Virgil carefully and quietly lead him out of the massive banquet hall and far from the party. The noises are silenced by the falling snow the moment they step outside and the moon is beautiful above them as he's led down several winding ice sculpture-like steps. 

There at the bottom is a gorgeous dark and light purple reindeer dusted in sugar, it's antlers sprigged with plum blossoms and leaves. "Call your reindeer, we have a trek ahead of us and Faerie can't hold us both." 

"I can call her, but… Virgil what is this?" Patton asks as he pets the reindeer's nose. Faerie tosses her head and snorts as Ginger comes around the corner as Patton thinks about her. 

"Hush. This is important." Virgil says and the laughter dies in Patton's tummy. What could this be that is so serious? "This place, as you know now, is a place of magic, of kindness and delight. But not everything is perfection. Nothing is ever quite as it seems." 

Patton's face falls as he looks back and Virgil is quick to correct himself. "Nono I don't mean this is fake. The magic and goodness is real, I promise everything  _ here _ is perfect. But…. There's just always more to the story." He moves onto Faerie easily and Patton climbs Ginger's back. 

They take off into the sky and Patton gasps as it's a rush. He wonders if it will always feel so wonderful!

They fly on and on past the northern lights, far up past the mountains of ice and snow, deep where the air gets thin and cold. The chill which had long been forgotten as a nearly formed elf now returned with vengeance, boring into his skin even past his coat until his bones ached and protested. He shuddered and his breath iced in his lungs as they descended deep into an icy crevice. There, a lantern lit in a dull soft blush glow, marked what looked like an entrance to a cavern. Stones lodged into the ice like cobbles and both Faerie and Ginger tossed their heads and nervously stamped, not wishing to get any closer. 

"What is this place?" Patton asks, his voice almost breathless. The farther he looks into the cavern the move he feels his warmth sapped from him and feels the urge to draw near clash with the urge to run. 

"This is the Gate to the land of the Forgotten." Virgil says, also hushed in a whisper. "Beyond this point there is nothing but despair and anger. Normally we would not go here, for this is forbidden." 

"Shouldn't we leave then?!" Patton asks, frightened. Things that are forbidden are usually so for a reason.

"No." Virgil shakes his head. "It's important that you know what you're getting into. For the land of the Magic North is full of good and happiness, kindness, love and compassion but no place could be so wonderful without another land of bad and sorrow to exist in equal measure. Nothing that is manmade is ever entirely  _ good. _ Where Santa's realm is one of laughter, there is the one behind the pass which is full of despair where the Krampus lives." 

"Krampus….." Patton frowns. "Isn't that the creature who eats naughty children?" 

Virgil nods and he looks terribly unsettled, his tail coiling around his leg. "Krampus is a being made entirely of coal dust that was brought to life from the greed and malice of adults and it takes the form of a great horned beast. It cannot sustain itself without causing children to do naughty things and devouring the hearts of the sweetest ones. We spread our goodness because it is good but also it helps to combat its influence. Children already go through enough all the time…. They don't need its powers harming them too. It is a great malice, you see." 

"Is there a way to stop it? Patton asks. 

"A thousand years ago it was sealed away by the Clauses and Santa working together to seal it. But it took many Clauses with it." Virgil says as he casts his lantern glow onto the wall where images have been painted into the ice. "There were enough of us causing good and enough mortals spreading goodness that we could band together and seal it away. But then, maybe 300 or so years ago, someone….. a terrible and selfish adult no doubt…. accidentally set it free. For its prison wsa the shadows of the world from which it could not escape, but from there it willed it's way into the hearts of greedy men. Even now it uses them for its terrible deeds and mortals are so easy to sway."

Patton nods. It's definitely true.

"Slowly it began to work its horrors again, feeding off the misery of those around it but it found its way here and slowly and methodically it got into the heart of one of the Clauses. We are made of good magic so it makes sense that it would wish to devour our hearts. Slowly that fear and anguish twisted that Claus into a monster just like Krampus." 

Virgil's voice grew quiet and that same melancholy look Patton had seen him with that first night he followed his singing had reappeared and cast over him like a shadow. "A monster?" Patton tried to encourage him to continue gently, placing a soft hand to his shoulder and the other nodded. 

"For you see like there are Clauses, Krampus found out that he too could create a group of creatures to follow him and do his bidding but u like Santa whose helpers are willing, Krampus' are not. They become lost ones called the Taken. And the Taken are warped by his cruelty so they turn into monsters of coal." 

Something in Patton's mind clicks as he sees the soot covered claws of Virgil and the tail wrapped around his leg. "You were Taken once…. weren't you…?"

Virgil tenses and looks down.  _ "Yes _ . I was the one it clawed itself into. My brother and I. It warped our hearts and made us fearful, angry, mistrusting and bitter. I lashed out and we left… followed this path…. We went deep into the mountains until we reached the place where the ice is so cold I wished that I felt nothing. And I did what it asked of me. We both did. We didn't have a choice. By that point it had hold of our hearts and would not let us go. It…." He looks at his hands, sharp claws still covered in soot. "It turned us into beasts and I still look like it a little."

"How did you escape?" Patton asks, worry all over his face.

"I had given up hope. But then Roman and Logan came and they rescued me. I was…. Nasty when they found me. Furious, angry, bitter, mean. Their kindness brought me back. But…." He looked up at Patton. "My brother Janus was not as lucky as I was. He wasn't with me when they came to my rescue, he's still there, Patton, and worse, I begged Roman and the others to go get him and Roman's brother Remus went without them when he heard they'd left his fiance behind. It wasn't their fault but they had me to handle so they couldn't exactly leave me to get Janus back….. but because of me, Remus left to fins him all alone and he hasn't come back." 

Patton gently pet his back. "How long?" 

"Six weeks, Pat, it's been six weeks and neither of them came back. I just know Krampus got to Remus, I just know it! And I know Roman blames me and I know they've given up hope!" He buries his head in his hands and Patton looks into the darkness. 

"Nobody is beyond hope. We'll get them back Virgil, I promise. Is this why you called me  _ Agape? _ Why you were singing that song?" He feels his heart ache for the others. Just knowing they're in danger makes him upset for their sake. 

Virgil sniffles and fights to hide his tears, trying to look more composed and he brushes the others arm off and hikes up his shoulders, stuffing his claws into his coat. "The Oracle said you were coming, said the Light of Love could bring back the Taken. _You're_ _love;_ I knew it then and now too. I could feel it as soon as I was near you. Perks of being a reformed Taken is that even when you're not any more, you remember forever what the feeling of love is like and it radiates from you." He turns and faces Patton, purple eyes glinting in the dim light. "Please, will you help me get them back? The prophecy said only someone of love could ransom the captive brothers back. _Please_ help me, I'll do anything you ask." 

Patton takes hold of his shoulders and pulls him into a right hug, tears glistening. "I will do everything in my power to get your brother back and Roman's brother too! I promise Virgil, I'll do whatever it takes and I don't need some silly payment in return!" 

Virgil looks at him sadly and nods, But his eyes fill with rekindled hope. "Thank you…. Thank you so so much, Patton."

"Please just call me Pat." He smiles and Virgil nods. 


End file.
